Mirror, mirror in my heart
by Darkbloodtwist
Summary: Days swiftly come and go, Haku's in her dreams. Emotions stir. All that stands out now is the fact that she wil never see him...Ever Again


Mirror, mirror  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it all........yada yada yada. Blah blah.....okay maybe you haven't heard it all. I don't own squat so stop hounding me. (Points at the kid looking in my window) BAKA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Indicated a different time period  
  
~*~ ~~A different place  
  
( ) ~~ when writing in play format indicated movement  
  
In that world?  
  
Yubaba: Haku! Get that! (she points to the baggage)  
  
Haku: Yes. (drags it off to a curb)  
  
He hurried to catch her errand. He disposed of the body part cunningly, careful not to leave any marks on the carpet or else Yubaba may dispose of him! After that day of departure from Chihiro nothing had changed. Yubaba, forced him to stay as her apprentice and cast yet another spell on him.  
  
His skin was utterly white and smooth, as if he were sculpted from bleached bone, and his face was as seemingly inanimate as a statue, except for two brilliant green eyes that look down at customers, and employees alike like flames in a skull. This is what had become of him now. But he was not as youthful as the free Haku that once reached the border of the real world and the forbidden.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in time when the rejoicing ended and Haku returned back to the bath house  
  
Yubaba: You----YOU! (as if spitting acid into his eyes)  
  
Haku: Yubaba, a promise is a promise!  
  
Yubaba: You stupid boy. If I wanted to keep promises to dragons such as yourself, it'd be more of a waste of time then filling out a form for that girl-----Chihiro.  
  
Haku: YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!  
  
Yubaba: Shut up..........I heard from a pretty birdy that you grew a backbone did you not? That you suddenly lost interest in magic?  
  
Haku: (keeping out of that subject) Let me quit my apprenticeship!  
  
Yubaba: BEQUIET! You stupid little thing --------from the day you appeared I had to look over you and you----!  
  
Haku: (showing no emotion) Yes?  
  
Yubaba: You shall regret it.................WITH ANOTHER ENTERNITY OF SERVING UNDER ME!  
  
She pointed her index finger at him, and black light erupted from the fingertip. He floated above the tiger printed carpet, and shadows grew on the walls. They reached inside him and lifted something shiny. It reflected every image it could see. A small shard cut his face, and dripped blood. Yubaba wore a smile on her face and turned to face a great deal of fate.  
  
~*~ Back in time when after Chihiro returned to meet her human parents  
  
At last Chihiro, and her parents return to the home, which never existed, and the world that seemed distant from where she really belonged to..........................with Haku. Time had grown and the farewell card grown wrinkled, and worn from many times of remembrance. Small lines of wrinkles have appeared and the school, which she had never known, became a shelter for dreams to come.  
  
May be  
  
May be free  
  
And to hear again  
  
The dragon's wind  
  
A wisp of smoke  
  
And a lie in the dark  
  
That memory left a mark  
  
In times it had not to work  
  
In the darkness it lurks  
  
In her room, Chihiro looked out into the darkness, and wetness of the rainstorm at night. She hugged her knees sitting on top of a textbook that she was reading. Her mother picks up the clothes into the hamper around her room.  
  
Chihiro: Mom...................did you ever have this time in life where you want to remember something, but it felt so empty when you did? Would you want to remember or not?  
  
Mother: Well, hun, it's better to remember something but be advised of the consequences that may occur. A memory is only good for the time period that you set it to be....................and that is my opinion.  
  
Chihiro: Hm...........(watches as mom leaves the room). A memory is a memory. Tomorrow's an important day............better go to sleep.  
  
~*~ in a dream  
  
Haku: (reaches out to touch a unconscious Chihiro's cheek) Wake up Chihiro......  
  
Chihiro: uh......(groggy)  
  
Haku: Watch out! (blocks a Haku in black garments from hitting her)  
  
Haku2: Why do you help her?  
  
Haku: BECAUSE I LOVE HER!  
  
Chihiro: haku's?...........(falls away into the pit of darkness where is an annoying voice)  
  
~*~ Morning  
  
Mother: WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE CHIHIRO!  
  
Chihiro: No! Graduation day!  
  
She hurries to get dressed putting on her best dress for the ceremony. The breakfast in the kitchen lay untouched as she sped past it. Her shoes remained at the front steps. She grabbed it only to have trouble walking out the door, trying to put it on.  
  
~*~ Chihiro: (spots a puddle from the rainstorm last night) (hops over it---- but spot something)  
  
In the murky water reflected her image beside another in black clothing. The imprint of this person was a smirk, and short cut hair, much like Haku's. But this couldn't be since Haku's now a free person. Not another's prisoner, Yubaba's or water's.  
  
She shook the image out of her head and hurried to the graduation ceremony at her school.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Yamaguchi: And now for our valedictorian---Ms. Chihiro Miyazaki!  
  
Loud applause is heard everywhere, from the balcony to the back row. Silence then fills the room since non-other than Mr. Yamaguchi is still on stage, with the plague.  
  
Mr. Yamaguchi: Ms. Chihiro? Ms. Chihiro please report to the stage immediately.........  
  
A bang is heard from the back doors as Chihiro emerges from the outside illumination. Heads turn immediately.  
  
Chihiro: (blushing madly) I apologize for my lateness. (gets up on stage)  
  
An acceptance of awards come to order and so ends the ceremony.  
  
Mother: Chihiro! We're so proud of you! (hugs her)  
  
Father: Yup! That's my girl! (fixes his tie in a business manner as if someone important)  
  
Chihiro: Yeah................sure....... (She frowns at the thought of every treating her like a puppy or something at an exhibition)  
  
She sits alone on the sidewalk bench only a few steps away from the school's front. Voices crone in the background, talking about Chihiro's great success in life. But only one thing stands in her mind.  
  
Chihiro: Haku.....................  
A/N: Okay you read the story; I don't much about anything anymore so respond or what. If not I might as well delete it because that's what I'm doing to all my other fics. Toodles. 


End file.
